The present invention relates to novel arylalkylamine derivatives having bronchodilatory and antiallergic activities. The derivatives are useful for treating respiratory disorders such as bronchial asthma.
Isochroman derivatives having a side chain of arylalkylamine have been known so far. Chem. Pharm. Bull., 36, 1758 (1988) discloses anti-ulcer compounds represented by the following formula (A): ##STR5## in which R.sup.A represents hydrogen, methyl, etc. and R.sup.3 represents benzyl, phenethyl, etc. EP-A-157206 (Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 209581/85) discloses a compound exhibiting Ca-antagonizing activity and represented by the following formula (B): ##STR6##
It is always desired that a novel compound having excellent bronchodilatory and antiallergic activities be developed.